Questional Dares
by XBabydollXExperimentX
Summary: THIS STOREY WAS EARSED BUT ITS BACK! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA This is whre you dare and question your fav Avatar Chars! Rating was T now M
1. The beginning!

DDD I couldn't help but write this, I mean come on there's a million for Naruto already so what's one new one to Avatar? . I know I didn't make any sense right then but oh well!! DD Now the only thing you guys have to do is review with Questions or Dare for the cast. This is only the Intro for my show. Every char will have its own chapter!!

EXTRA NOTE!! DAMN!! Im soooooo sorry this got deleted imma put this is M cuz i guess i have to but what ever, im making copies of this just in case. But really im so sorry!! This was my top story too o.o

* * *

The crowd waited silently in the dark not a sound coming anywhere expect a cough of sneeze of someone else in the crowd. Suddenly a large crash is heard along with muffled screamed from both males and females. A spotlight appears with a girl of 5' 3", shoulder length wavy hair with red streaks appears. Her black squared glasses shine lightly from the spotlight as she smiles at the crowd.

"Hello everyone!! I am XBabydollXEcperimentX!! Or Shishi as my friends call me, and I have your host for this evening and forever BWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" She stops and blushes. "Ehh sorry for the evil laugh hehehe…." She looks towards her right as another spotlight travels to where she looks. A group of people are tied together by regular rope and are sitting on a moving wooden bench. Pointing to the group Shishi grins evilly.

"As everyone knows this is the Avatar group!! Don't ask how I got them to come on there own will but I did!! Now we are missing only two people of the group other then Appa and momo and they are Toph and Iroh.-" Iroh walks a crossed stage scratching his stomach while sipping some tea. "Uhhh…okay? SO Toph is the only one missing then!!"

Shishi smiles and walks over to the group, Sokka screaming though the Duct tape covering his mouth for help and freedom. "Hmmm now the first 'guest' on our show will be…SOKKA!!" She pulls Sokka out of the rope bindings and onto a metal chair under the spotlight.

Sokka: "HMMMMMMMM MMMNMMMHMMM!!"

Shishi: "Oh yea…" She slowly and painfully rips the tape off his face.

Sokka: "YEEEOOOOWWWW!! You ripped off my mustache!!"

Shishi and Avatar gang: "What mustache?"

Shishi stares at the untied group with the tape off their mouths. "Heeeey now how'd you all get out?"

Zuko: "Fire bender remember?"

Shishi: "Oh yea…okay so rules for you guys are if you try to bolt outa here ill let the fan girls and guys out of their anti fan girl and guy cages and lock you all into closets!! Yayy how does that sound!?" Shishi smiled happily while the group looks more scared then over.

Group: "WE WON'T LEAVE!! WE PROMISE!!"

Shishi: "Gewwwdd BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA oh yea well that's the end of today's show ill see you all in a muffin's hour!!"

* * *

D I hoped you all liked it, imma let more randomness and craziness appear next time. Oh and I don't care if you flame ill just ignore it!! Ideas are always welcome.

Sokka: "why am I first?"

Me: "Cuz chur whine ass is demanded to by the crowd!!"

Zuko: "Haha nice."

Me: "You're next Zuko!!"

Zuko: "WHAT!?Me: "Haha kidding!!"

DDD


	2. Sokka wants a 3 some!

Well I got one review so I'm updating DDD Yes one review made me VERY happy!! Haha so thank you Ephesians5.19!! And I know I'm'. a genius but only with poptart art 3 Well here's the first interview with 1 question and one dare cuz my friend wanted to get her question asked. So here you go Aubrey 3

EXTRA NOTE!! Again sorry this was deleted but i added to this chap,Ephesians5.19 asked for this so your added in!! Haha

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Yes it's true I_ OWN_ Avatar- (Guys in white jackets and needles appear) -in a dream yea…in a dream… (Sigh) I don't know anything but my pop tarts ;;

* * *

ShiShi walked onto the stage eating a strawberry poptart, remembering where she is she throws the poptart hitting her victum Sokka in the head.

Sokka: "Owww!! Well its better then fan girls or rape…"

Shishi gets a weird look on her face. "How'd chu know…oh well the first Question for Sokka is from my friend Aubrey-"

A girl with long blonde hair pined up in a bun, fluffy bangs and glasses appear with a scetch book in her hands. "Hey yall!! Okay Sokka-kun, if you could who would you pick. Yue or Suki? Oh and by the way I think you're totally cute!!"

Sokka looks around and stares at his girlfriend Suki as she crosses her arms and glares, ready to hear his answer also the moon spirit appears next to her and glares just as hard. Sokka starts sweating and looking around franticly. "U-uh….three…some…?" Suki, Yue and the gang look at him with a sweat drop as Shishi and Aubrey are doubled over in giggling fits, tears appear.

Shishi: "Ahahaha o-okay Sokka n-next haha one is a dare!!"

Sokka glaring." From who?"

Shishi stares at the letter in her hand. "Hmmm I dunno but they sound sexy!!Yum!!"

Everyone sweat drops at her as she read the letter.

"Hello Sokka my dare for you is to try doing the Soujia Boy dance while singing you're a pretty pretty kitty."

The crowd and the gang try holding in their laughs as Shishi grins evilly and unties Sokka.

Sokka: "Damnit I bet you wrote that…you're not sexy…"

Shishi: "Who said that!?" She screams evilly hold a baseball bat.

Sokka: "Uhhhh Zuko?"

Shishi screams and tackles Zuko into a closet and everything is silent. A few minutes later she appears with her clothes outa place and hiar messed up. Zuko is lying half naked and half dead in the closet with a bloody baseball bat.

Shishi: "Okay back to the dare!! Sokka start dancing and singing!!"

Sokka sighs and starts jumping side to side (A/N: Serious I think the Soujia boy video is funny D So yea) and singing. "I'm a pretty pretty kitty but the kitty still bites, yea I'm a pretty pretty kitty but the kitty still bites!!"

A smile is on Shishi's face as he finished, finally his torture is over. Suddenly a spotlight appears and a girl walks next to Shishi, Shishi grinning evilly.

ShiShi: "Alright Sokka one more thing..."  
Sokka: "AWWW CRAP!!Just get it over with..."  
Shishi: "As a request from a good fan you now belong with legal rights and ownership to...Ephesians5.19!!(Hope i got that right!!)"  
Ephesians: "YAYYYYY!!" She kidnapps Sokka to the closet with him screaming.

Shishi: "Sorry forks but that's the end of tonights show, NOW. Where the hell is my poptart!?"

* * *

Okay again sorry for shortness, I didn't get any questions or dares from anyone. I'm happy people read this but please, it makes me happy to see someone review!! Also I won't update until I get one question and dare for next interview.

Zuko: "Can you explain why I got raped?"

Me: "I didn't rape you, you raped me duhhh!!"

Zuko:"…"

Me: "Okay next victim is Katara!! Bwhaahaha I like Katara. D"


End file.
